I have no clue!
by BabiSasuke
Summary: Random fanfic, but it's funny! READ! I originally wrote this in school, when i was bored! Lets just say shamans are kinda weird at times... bad summary! I actually don't know what the theme of it is! [DUD FANFIC]
1. Trey's Omelete Crisis

If you know this fanfic from the author FizzyIzzy, i'll tell you how i got it. She's one of my best friends in real life so she let me borrow my name because my other name randomly deleted, so i was using her name (she allowed me to). So, whenI created this name,I deleted my fanficsfrom her name and added them on here. Yeah, so I hope this name won't randomly delete soI don't have to go through that nonsense again! -sigh-

BTW, my old name was: MrsKudo

I hope some of you remember me...I have no clue how my name got deleted... :'( all of my fanfics thatI forgot to save on my comp that were deleted for GOOD, FOREVER, were:

Trip to Chaos (Trigun)

TV Comercials (Yu-Gi-Oh)

There were others, but that's way too far back... :'(

* * *

**Early one morning in Tokyo, Japan, some people were up and moving, while others were asleep. When I say early, I mean six in the morning!**

**The phone was ringing in Tao Len's house, which awoke him with a scare, falling out of his bed. He then rubs his painful head from the fall, dodging his tall,purple spike.**

**Once he's up, he speeds toward the continuously ringing phone, then picking it up with a sigh. "Hello?"**

**"Hey Lenny! How's it goin'?" Behind the loud, hypervoice of Horohoro, also called Trey Racer, is blasting music, with a summer time surfer's music.**

**Tired and confused, Len yawns and answers Trey. "Fine...what do you want, Trey?...Why are you listening to surfer music?"**

**Trey chuckles in the phone." 'cause...i like it." He looks at his _How To Make An Omelette _book. "Oh, do you have three eggs I can borrow?"**

**Len has an angered, but confused face on and shouts "So you woke me up to see if I had any eggs!"**

**Trey answered in a happy tone of voice, "Yep! So, do you have any? All I need is three eggs that i can borrow to make an omelette." Trey goes to his fridge and pours himself a glass orange juice, holding the phone on his shoulder.**

**Len sighs, in a bothered voice, "Fine, I'll look... hold on one second..." Len puts on his purple bunny slippers and walks toward his fridge, which is covered in yinyang magnets.**

**Trey is impatient and asks again. "Well, do you have any?"**

**Len opens his fridge and looks inside, searching for eggs. "Um...there's only one egg left...what do you need them for again?"**

**"Makin' an omelette!" Trey answered, then taking a big gulp of orange juice, then pouring another glass of it.**

**"Well, I only have one, so I guess you can't make one..." Len yawned, laying his head on the fridge, still holding his phone, after taking it off his shoulder, after he had closed the fridge.**

**Trey thinks for a while, with whatever he has in his head and answers to Len. "...Yes I can, and I will! Ha!"**

**On the other line, Len doesn't say anything.**

**All Trey hears is a smash and shouts, "Len? You still there?" He looks at his empty glass of orange juice."Len! Hello! I NEED MORE ORANGE JUICE! HELLO!"**

**Tao Len is fast asleep, his body laying against the yinyang-covered fridge. The smash was the phone he dropped onto the tile of Len's kitchen**

**As the phone sat on the floor, Trey's voice continued to seep through the speaker, but soon went silent, after Trey hung up.**

**Trey thinks, "Why would Len stop talking out of nowhere? Why was there a smash? Why didn't he have three eggs! Something's WRONG!"**

**Trey soon ran off screaming and running in circles, asking himself what could be wrong with Len.**

**The phone rings at the Asakura's house. Yoh is just about to go swimming before it rings. Yoh Asakura walked over to the phone with his blue bathing suit shorts on, sunglasses on his head, and his awesome headphones on his neck.**

**Yoh picks up the phone with his right hand, sutan lotion in the other. "Hello?" He placed the phone on his shoulder so he can rub the lotion on his right arm.**

**On the other phone line, Trey's voice blasts through the speaker, "WHATS WRONG WITH LEN!"**

**Yoh is shocked by the scream running through his head and accedently drops the phone.He picks it up and replaces it back on his shoulder. "Hey, what's your problem? What do you mean 'what's wrong with Len?'"**

**"IwasonthephonewithLenandIaskedhimforsomeeggsandhedidn'thaveanyandthenitwentsilentandIheardasmashandIthinksomething'swrong!" Trey then inhales deeply.**

**"Woah, slow down and please repeat that okay?" Yoh said, confused.**

**Trey slowly inhales and repeats _slowly _what he had just said. "I was on the phone, with Len, and I asked, him for, some eggs. He didn't..." Trey sniffled. "He...HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY! And then, it went silent, and I heard, a smash. I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG!"**

**Yoh still had a confused look on his face. "So um..."**

**"I don't think he's okay!"**

**"The omelette!"**

**"LEN!" Trey snapped.**

**Yoh acted as though he understood everything Trey had said and agreed with him. "Okay...um, i'll call Rio and...You can call Lyserg for help, i guess."**

**"I'll call right away! Thanks Yoh! I knew you would underst...**

**Click. Yoh hung up the phone. "Um, what was I gunna do? Um...oh well!" Yoh threw off his headphones, ran outside, and jumped into the pool.**

**Trey hung up the phone, thought for a while, and started to dial Lyserg's number, but he decided to go over to the Tao's house.**


	2. Uhhhh

**An hour and thirty-seven minutes later, Trey had reached Len's house. He knocked. He then quickly lost his patience and kicked open the unlocked door. "Len? Len! L-Len...?" **

**Len was curled into a ball on the kitchen floor, sucking his thumb.**

**"HUH! Trey looked at Len, confused, and then looked around. "Then...what...what was...the smash!"**

**On the ground is a portale phone laying face-up and repediately saying "We're sorry, but if you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, please hang up and then dial your operator."**

**Trey was confused, like always. He slowly walked over to the phone, picked it up and hung it up. He looked at Len and then the fridge. He put down the phone and opened the fridge, which gently slid Len across the kitchen floor. He looked inside. "...Hey!" Trey said furiously. "He DOES have three eggs!"**

**Trey closes the fridge, holding the three eggs, heading back home.**

**Back at the Asakura house, Yoh is just getting out of the pool with a dark brown tan.**

**Anna Kyohyama walks outside and spots Yoh, lazing around all morning by the pool.**

**Yoh is completely suprized by Anna's aprearance. A...Anna?You're...you're here! Uhm...I was just..."**

**"I don't care !" Anna snapped. "You were supposed to be running fifty kilometers today, not lazing around!"**

**"I...I'm sorry. I..." Yoh says, trying to find something to say, while grabbing a beach towel from a blue crate outside the pool.**

**Anna walks inside and Yoh follows a couple feet behind hey, laying another towel over his head.**


End file.
